The objective of this project is to define the role of receptors and action potential ionophores in the development of excitable tissue. Our current efforts are directed toward understanding the role of electrical stimuli, cell-cell interaction, and nerve-muscle interaction in the developmental changes of action potential Na ion and Ca ion ionophores in heart and skeletal muscle.